This in invention relates generally to the conversion of computer network messages into messages that can be delivered to a wireless device. More particularly, this invention relates to a technique for converting a network message to a wireless transport message in a modular architecture that enhances system scaling, capacity, and performance.
Systems to convert computer network messages into messages that can be delivered to a wireless device (e.g., a pager, a cellular telephone, a personal communications services (PCS) device, and the like) are known in the art. MobileSys, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. (www.mobilesys.com), the assignee of the present invention, is a leading vendor of such systems.
A problem with current systems is that they are written as monolithic programs. Thus, it is difficult to modify these prior art systems to support changing system architectures and communication standards. For example, there are different conduits through which a computer network message is sent to wireless device. These conduits, referred to at times as wireless message transport conduits, include modems, the Internet, X.25, TTY, and TCP transport architectures. Each wireless message transport conduit must support multiple communication protocols, referred to at times as wireless message transport protocols. For example, a wireless message transport conduit must support the TAP protocol for one way alphanumeric paging, the Touch Tone protocol for tone numeric paging, the SNPP protocol for Internet paging, various proprietary two-way SMS protocols for digital cellular telephones, and the like.
It is becoming increasingly difficult to support the proliferating number of wireless message transport conduits and wireless message transport protocols. Modifying a monolithic program to support these proliferating conduits and protocols is labor-intensive and error-prone, since the entire program must be analyzed and a bug in a single portion of the program may bring the entire system down.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved technique for converting a network message into a wireless transport message. Ideally, the technique would be modular for improved scaling, capacity, and performance.
A system to convert a network message into a wireless transport message includes a network-to-wireless transformation database with a message configuration table. An expansion agent processes a network message received from a computer network and information from the message configuration table to create a wireless transport message. The wireless transport message specifies attributes to facilitate the delivery of the network message to a wireless device. The attributes include a selected wireless message transport protocol and a selected wireless message transport conduit.
The method of the invention involves converting a network message into a wireless transport message. The method includes the steps of receiving a network message and linking information within the network message with information in a database to form a Directed Acyclic Graph defining attributes to facilitate delivery of the network message to a wireless device. Attributes are then selected from the Directed Acyclic Graph to form a wireless transport message specifying a wireless message transport protocol and a wireless message transport conduit.
The invention provides an improved technique for converting a network message into a wireless transport message. In particular, the invention provides a modular system that easily scales to support additional wireless message transport protocols and conduits. This modular system provides enhanced capacity and performance for a wireless messaging engine architecture.